Storybrooke: Many Years Later
by NextGeneration18
Summary: So what happens when all of our favorite characters have kids and they turn into teenagers? Apparently one becomes class president every year, another is just a quiet daughter of the Dark One and another is a teen-aged criminal. TERRIBLE Summery, I know; I'll try and think of a better one. Rumbelle, Snowing, Captain Swan, Frankenwolf, Henry/Grace, and more to be determined.
1. Annabeth's Offer

**Well this was one fan fiction I never thought I would be writing. I never, ever thought I would ever get sucked into Once Upon a Time. There. I said it. But a few weeks ago, I was bored and going through Netflix and I thought, "Hey, I'll watch the first episode and see how it is." One season and three episodes later…yeah you get the picture. And not only that, I got my mom and sister hooked as well! And my mother never really likes TV shows, but she loves this one. And I'll admit that my OTP for this show is Rumbelle as you're about to figure out. Please keep in mind that I've only seen one season and three episodes so forgive me if I mess anything up. In this story they never go back to the Enchanted Forest and spend their lives in Storybrooke. I've take the liberty for a couple of pairings that might not be in the show, but they're there for the story. Enjoy!**

 **Roll film!**

* * *

Annabeth Gold opened her school locker door so she could change out her books for the next class. History was her favorite subject but the Spanish Inquisition was not; she couldn't wait until they moved on to another time in history to study.

As she closed her door with her Queen Isabella textbook in one hand and _The Pit and the Pendulum_ in the other she smiled at who was standing next to her.

"Hi, Chris," she tucked both books under her arm as Chris Nolan leaned against the locker.

"Hi, Anna," he smiled as he pushed off of the doors. At times like these, she thought he looked _too_ much like his father with the exception of black hair and nose. Tall, already muscular for 16, and had a prizewinning smile that captured the heart of the entire town which earned his spot as class president multiple times. It was getting to a point where some of the students were talking about instituting "terms" because any person to run up against Christopher David Nolan always lost, and not just lost, but lost miserably. So maybe it was time for him to stop running and let someone else take the role, but it was hard for a natural born leader to do so. It was in his blood to lead and he had the confidence to do so.

But right now, Chris didn't look so confident; in fact, if you asked Annabeth, he was quite antsy and she couldn't figure out why. Did he actually get a C- on science test? If so it was a first for this irritatingly perfect Storybrooke golden boy. It wasn't that Annabeth didn't like Chris, she did. It was just that one C- in a sea of past A+'s was nothing to get upset over.

"Something wrong?" she asked leaning against the locker doors. Maybe it had nothing to do with a possible teensy black spot on his record, but perhaps it was his niece…who just happened to be around his age. Kaitlyn Jones at 15 was already not what you would call a stellar citizen. Breaking-and-entry, 2 robbed convenience stores, damage of town property, and three attempted muggings. She had even tried to steal a couple of library books from the library that Annabeth's mother worked at! If Kaitlyn hadn't had such a high respect for Belle Gold, the outcome could've been an assault as well as attempted robbery. She gave her own mother-Emma who just happened to be the sheriff-a splitting headache. Even her father, Killian Jones who was a pirate in his former life was getting pretty concerned and that was saying a lot, considering his daughter had taken after his wild side right down to the physical appearances; she was really nothing like Emma outside of being sarcastic.

"Is it Kaitlyn?" Annabeth asked.

"Huh?" Chris looked up at her, "Um, no. Kaitlyn's actually been pretty quiet lately."

"Makes you wonder what she might be planning that would take so much spare time in between."

Chris cringed and nodded.

"So…if it's not Kaitlyn, what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Right…so you're looking at the ground doing your little shifty-foot thing, not smiling because…"

Chris sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I…might need your help, Annabeth."

She blinked.

"What for?"

"Well…you know that the school dance is coming up right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm class president this year so I've kind of been put in charge of planning, but I need help; I'm not the most creative person in the world."

"And I am?" Annabeth placed her hand over her chest. "My mother often complains that I have no imagination. Why don't you grab your sister? She's awesome with arts and crafts."

"Yeah…but this is a historical theme. American Revolution to be exact and history isn't my thing, nor is it really Christine's. so…what do you say?"

Oh, he had her cornered. American Revolution? This was one of her favorite time periods in history and he knew it. But why would he want to plan this with her? It made no sense. Sure, they had been good friends since before they could walk, but he could've chosen anybody including gorgeous Lindsey Booth who also loved the American Revolution and the whole school thought he should be with. Why her?

But it was impossible to say no. she might never be in charge of anything American Revolution related ever again and this was her chance to be in charge of this.

"Uh…sure. When do you want to start planning?"

"Tomorrow. My place after school?"

"Okay; sounds good."

"Alright." His prizewinning smile was back, "See you then, Lassie."

She rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname that he had given to her since she had long since picked up her father's Scottish accent, one of the few things she had gotten from him.

Still, she wondered what made Chris choose her as she walked toward her history class.

* * *

The store bell rang as Annabeth walked through the shop door.

"I'm home," she called out as she took her backpack off of her shoulders.

"Hello, honey." Her father walked over from behind the store counter and enveloped her in a hug. "How was school?"

"Interesting." Annabeth hugged him back.

"Hello, love!" Belle came in from the next room as Rumplestilskin let her go. She crushed her daughter in a hug and Annabeth hugged back just as fiercely, "How was your day?"

"Interesting."

"Interesting?" Belle pulled back and studied her daughter, "It's always either 'fine' or 'not bad' or 'eh'. It's never 'interesting.'"

Her mother knew her too well.

"I'll tell you about it over dinner."

"Alright, sweetie; you know what time it is."

"Right. Homework."

"Get straight to it."

"Okay."

Annabeth walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"So what do you suppose made our daughter's day so 'interesting'?" Rumple asked Belle as he walked back to behind the counter.

"Oh, I don't know; maybe a boy."

Rumple tightened his grip on his cane as he felt his eyebrows shoot up.

"A boy?"

"Perhaps." Belle laughed at her husband's reaction. "Don't look so worried; I doubt it's anyone too bad. Besides, it was bound to happen someday." She smiled and disappeared into the next room to finish making dinner.

Rumple tried to feel brave at the thought of his little girl with a boy. After all, Belle was right. It was bound to happen someday; he knew _that_ since the day she was born.

But still, it didn't hurt to be concerned about who it was she might end up.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Like it? Not so much? Please let me know because I accept instructive criticism, but please no foul language, and/or character bashing. After all, there's a difference between instructive criticism and bashing.**


	2. Kaitlyn's Punishment

**Hey, everyone, thank you for the followers and the review!**

 **Actress10: Thank-you, and don't worry, you'll be seeing Outlaw Queen very, very, soon!**

* * *

Emma Jones looked through narrowed eyes at the 15 year old girl sitting in one chair with one of her legs swung carelessly over another. Behind her, her husband, Killian stood crossed armed decked in black leather just like their daughter, who was looking at them with challenging blue eyes. Emma tried to keep her voice controlled while tapping her pen on the sheriff's desk.

"So let me get this straight," _Hold your temper Emma, hold you temper, Emma…_ "You played hooky with somebody to go 'borrow' a couple of horses from the stables to race to the closed down railroad tracks and end your day by setting off fireworks _illegally_ …near the forest! What exactly were you hoping to accomplish by this? If you don't mind me asking."

Kaitlyn gave a lazy shrug.

"I don't know; to say that I did it?"

In in the doorway of the office her much older brother Henry rubbed his eyes weary that this was yet another time he had caught her doing something illegal and he had to be the one to bring her in.

Killian rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyes wearily as well.

"Sweetheart, there is generally a point to made when it comes to you; we know that, you know that. What aren't you telling us?"

Kaitlyn cocked a dark eyebrow.

"I'm not hiding _anything,_ Daddy. I guess I'm just your daughter."

Behind her Henry winced. Emma just about lost it and all but slammed her hand on the desk.

"That was uncalled for."

"What? It's true. Don't tell you weren't doing these kind of things at your age."

Killian groaned.

"Yes, but that was different."

"How?"

"I was forced to survive. Your mother and I strive so that you won't ever have to do those sort of things."

"I still don't see how that's much different. You still did them."

"I never said that it was right that I did them."

"I'm not saying I'm doing anything right either."

Behind her, Henry waved goodbye and gestured out the door which he left readily.

Emma felt one of her final threads of moral support leave with him before turning her attention back to her wayward daughter.

"So you admit that what you were doing was wrong?"

"Quite readily actually."

"Alright, then you will be treated as so."

"What?"

Emma looked up at her husband who nodded and mouthed _"It's time."_

"What's going on?" Kaitlyn asked suspiciously.

"You," Emma stated, "are going to spend the night in jail."

" _What?!_ "

"You heard your mother correctly."

"But-but-"

"But nothing," Emma stood up, "It's time you learn the consequences for breaking the law. Stand up."

"No."

"Kaitlyn." Emma and Killian scolded in unison.

Kaitlyn groaned and stood up then extended her hands as if waiting for handcuffs.

"That won't be necessary. Turn around."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and turned around. Emma guided her into the prison cell behind in front of them and with a heavy heart locked the gate.

"So when will I be getting dinner?"

"You won't."

"Say what?"

"You heard me. No dinner as well as spending the night in jail."

"That's not fair! You're going to let me starve to death?"

"Not to death," Killian crossed his arms, "Just for the night. You'll survive."

"But my teenage metabolism-"

Killian held up his good hand.

"You'll survive."

Kaitlyn gave a scowl that resembled her father and Emma sighed not denying the fact that she looked nothing like her, but every bit like her father. From the hair to the smile to the figure, height and love for black leather.

"Now," Killian gave a wry smile now talking to Emma, "Why don't you and I go home and attend to that pot roast and potatoes you have going in the slow cooker?"

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped at the mention of her favorite beef dinner then she set it in a grim line. She didn't say as much but Emma read between the silent lines. _I hate you guys._

She walked to her husband as he draped a comforting arm around her shoulder as they both left the sheriff's station.

"I don't understand her," Emma said leaning into Killian's shoulder.

"Nor I," he rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head. "Even I wasn't that bad at her age. We've done our best to give her a good upbringing but she just seems to want to be this way. There's nothing we can do beyond what we're doing right now."

"I know," Emma pressed the button on the car key holder and unlocked the car. She got in the driver's seat and Killian got in beside her, "It's just hard because there's nothing more than, like you said, what we're doing right now." She set the key in the ignition and turned the car on. Killian leaned over and squeezed her thigh with one hand and used his prosthetic hand to brush her cheek.

"Don't worry," he said, "You're a good mother. And I love you so much."

Emma smiled as tears stung her eyes.

"I love you too." She leaned over to kiss him which he readily accepted.

"But," he sighed and leaned back into his seat, "We have our daughter's accomplice to find. She wouldn't exactly give his or her name."

"Don't worry," Emma pulled out of the driveway, "I have a good idea of who it is already."

* * *

Regina rearranged some of the flowers in the pot on the pedestal in her living room. On the sofa chair, her husband Robin was reading the opinion section of _The Mirror_ while her 17-year-old son Rolf was polishing one of his arrows on the couch. She turned around just in time to see the bottle of polish dangerously close to the edge of the coffee table. Regina borderline panicked when she envisioned the black contents all over the light carpet.

"Rolf, I've often said to polish your arrows in the garage, kitchen or your bedroom. Never in the living room." She walked over quickly and picked up the bottle and placed it at the center of the coffee table.

Rolf mumbled a begrudged apology and stood up to leave probably to his room.

The doorbell suddenly echoed throughout the house. Robin looked up from his paper then set it aside.

"I'll get it." He stood up and left the room. Regina looked at Rolf and found him staring toward the door suspiciously.

"You expecting anybody?"

Rolf gave a less than heartfelt smile which disappeared as soon as he heard her husband address the visitors.

"Sheriff Jones, Killian, how may I help you?"

Regina drew her eyebrows together. It wasn't often that Emma came here on duty. What was going on? She looked at Rolf and found that his jaw was set in a tight line.

"Rolf, do you know why the sheriff is here?"

"No."

Regina cocked an eyebrow but didn't have time to probe as Emma, Killian and her husband entered the room.

"Madam Mayor," Emma nodded toward her, "Rolf."

Regina nodded back. She could feel the tension radiating from Rolf behind her.

"Emma. Killian. Is something wrong?"

"Well, that depends," Emma cocked her head in the direction of her son, "If you don't mind, we'd like to ask Rolf a couple of questions."

"What do you think I did?" Rolf crossed his arms the arrow still in one of his hands.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't say you did anything, we'd just like to know where you were around, say, around 1:30-2:00."

Regina looked at her son and she could tell that she was thinking. For memory or an alibi she didn't know.

"I was at the library."

"Can Mrs. Gold confirm that?"

Rolf blinked.

"Not exactly. She was in the back room when I got there, and I left before she could come out."

"What were you there for?"

"Archery books." Rolf jiggled the arrow underneath his arm. "Wanted to see if there was any new ones. I left when I saw that there weren't any."

"Since when?"

"Huh?"

"Since when weren't there any new library books on archery?"

"Oh. Um, last year?"

Emma sighed.

"I knew from the start you were lying. I just had to trap you in your words."

"Excuse me?"

"I just happened to run into Belle at Granny's yesterday. She was all happy that a new shipment of archery books came in a couple days ago and she got them all set up yesterday. She even showed me a few later in case if Kaitlyn or Raelynne was interested in them."

At the mention of Kaitlyn's name Rolf visibly stiffened.

"So I'll ask you again, 'Where were you around 1:30-2:00?'"

It was a few minutes before he answered and Regina had a sinking feeling growing in her chest in those few seconds of silence.

"Where do you think I was?"

"Kaitlyn played hooky and went to the stables. She and someone else stole a couple of horses and took them for a joy race on the edge of town from one end of the field to the closed down railroad tracks. Afterward, they blew off fireworks to end the occasion. Henry found Kaitlyn returning from the field with one of the horses and the fireworks husks. That's why we didn't see the accomplice. But we need to find him."

"And what makes you so sure that I'm he?"

It was a valid question. Rolf might be known as the school bad boy, but he wasn't the kind of bad boy to break the law…was he?

"Because of this." Emma fished inside of her black coat pocket and pulled out a keychain. A Lionheart Crest keychain.

Regina turned to her son shocked.

"Rolf…"

Rolf sighed.

"Alright…I was there."

There was a moment of silence as she and everyone else processed the information. Her husband voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"Explain."

Rolf shrugged his shoulders.

"My classes were over for the day and I was at the stables around 1:00 brushing my horse when Kaitlyn came in and said that she had been let go early because of a doctor's appointment. I knew deep down inside that it wasn't true, but I didn't feel like doing anything about it. That's when she said she got some fireworks at a reduced price and wanted to blow them off somewhere. I wanted to race the horses and suggested that we do that instead. She surprisingly agreed. So, Mom, I, uh…gave her my horse to race and I used yours thinking that you'd be more comfortable with me riding him than her. So we raced them to the train tracks and, of course, she blew the fireworks off anyway. That's when I left the scene so I wouldn't be caught guilty by association. She was using my horse but I knew she wouldn't hurt him. I must've dropped my key chain in the process. But that's the truth, ain't nothing but the truth, Sheriff Jones."

Regina felt a flood of relief wash over her and looked at Emma so she would use her superpower to be able to tell if he was lying or not. She had a cracked smile on her face.

"You seem to be telling the truth, but I'll have to match it up with Kaitlyn's story just to be sure."

"Though," Killian said, "These days, I wouldn't put it past her for her to lie."

Emma tilted her head.

"True, but, I'll know if she's lying and she knows it. I'm her mother after all. But if it turns out you're lying to me, Rolf, you'll get a fine for your first offense, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wait a minute," Killian's eyebrows shot up, "Just what were you doing with my daughter _alone_?"

Emma placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Killian."

" _No!_ He's almost 18 years old and I want to know what he was doing with her _other than_ what he just told us!"

Rolf blinked then laughed.

"It's alright, Sheriff Jones. I didn't do anything. I'm not interested in Kaitlyn."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Robin suddenly burst out laughing and walked over to his son.

"He's telling the truth," he placed his hand on Rolf's shoulder, "I know who he's interested in and it's not Kaitlyn."

Rolf looked as surprised as Regina felt then he looked up at his father.

"I was a teenager once myself, son. I know the signs. I know who you act differently around. It's not Kaitlyn, is it?"

Rolf the Bad Boy actually blushed and shook his head.

"I believe him," Emma said, "Now let's go, Killian."

Killian relaxed.

"Forgive me, Rolf, I was just…"

"No need," Rolf held up a hand now amused, "You're a father only looking out for his daughter. I get it."

"Good. 'Cause not too many your age do. Have a good day."

"Yes," Emma smiled, "Have a good day."

Everyone exchanged pleasantries until the Jones' left the manor.

Regina felt bad for Emma and Killian because of their daughter. No one deserved a daughter like that, except maybe herself. However, she had other things to focus on at the moment.

"So," she crossed her arms and smiled as she walked over to her son, "This girl you like, does she have a name?"

Rolf blushed deeply and looked uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Alright, I thought that infinitely better than my last chapter. I figured it would be. Anyway, please review and comment, but please no foul language and/or character bashing.**


	3. Adrian's Nerve

Killian and Emma walked through the front door of their house and Killian inhaled the savory scent of pot roast dramatically.

"Ah! That has to be almost done. I wonder if Raelynne's home yet."

"She should be; school ended about an hour ago."

"I'll go see if she's up in her room." Killian walked up the stairs to where everyone's bedrooms resided.

In front of Kaitlyn's twin's room, a black cat with glowing green eyes was scratching at the closed door meowing up a storm.

Killian drew his eyebrows together then knocked on his daughter's door.

"Raelynne, honey? Bonny wants to come in."

No answer.

"Raelynne?" Killian knocked on the door again, "Sweetheart?"

Again no answer.

Killian turned the knob and opened the door.

There on her bed with her head stuck under her pillow Raelynne laid on her stomach. Bonny meowed gleefully and trotted over to her bed and hopped up on it purring.

"Raelynne, what wrong?" Killian walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Go away," Raelynne said tearfully.

His eyebrows shot up. Raelynne had never said anything like that to him before. She was unlike her sister in every other way including how she spoke to people. Something was wrong.

"What happened."

"Nothing."

"Well, it's obviously something to have you sticking your head under your pillow crying."

Raelynne pulled her pillow off of her head and sat up and began petting her demanding cat. Her eyes were red and her face was tear streaked from crying. Killian felt his heart tug at the state of his little girl. She looked at him pleadingly as Emma appeared in the doorway.

"Promise you won't kill anybody, Daddy?"

Killian felt his over protective father senses kick in.

"Depends. Who hurt you?"

Raelynne looked down to Bonny who had settled into the nook of her crossed legs. Emma walked in and placed her hands on their daughter's shoulders.

"Adrian and I broke up."

"What?" Killian and Emma said in unison. "Why?"

Raelynne rubbed the tip of her finger over Bonny's head.

"I was walking from chemistry to history when I caught Adrian…kissing another girl."

Killian drew in a sharp breath and suddenly wished he had his hook on hand.

"He was doing _what?_ "

"Who was it he was kissing?"

"Clair Booth."

"Isn't she a freshman?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Dad, please don't kill him!" She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

Killian drummed his fingers on the bed, already thinking up creative torture methods for the boy who had broken his daughter's heart.

"I'll restrain myself from slaughtering him on sight when I see him next."

"Thank-you."

"Did you honestly think I'd kill him?"

"I wasn't sure. No one's ever cheated on any of your daughters before."

Killian tilted his head.

"True."

"Please don't torture him and make it look like an accident either."

He sighed.

"Well there goes my master plan. But I'll comfort myself knowing that his parents are probably taking care of that for me."

* * *

Victor and Ruby Frankenstein narrowed their eyes at their son.

Adrian laughed nervously.

"Come on, Dad! I thought you'd say 'That's my boy', for scoring a kiss with a freshman. Eh, heh."

Victor rolled his eyes.

"He is my son, isn't he?" He asked his wife while looking the other way.

"Yes. He is." Ruby agreed.

"Unfortunately."

"Uh huh."

Adrian's nervous smile disappeared as his father looked at him.

"Why in the world do you think I would condone you cheating on your girlfriend?"

Adrian groaned.

"I wasn't happy, Dad. She was too…boring. Too sweet. Too nice. Too much let's-try-and-help-this-person-out-Adrian. It wore on me after a while. I wanted something else."

Victor covered his eyes.

"If that's how you felt, then why didn't you break up with her _before_ you tried to steal a kiss with Clair Booth?"

Adrian shrugged.

"I don't know. I just did. We were talking, she was right there in front of me and…it just happened. Unfortunately, you-know-who was walking by at that exact moment."

Ruby shook her head in disappointed.

"And her heart is broken for two reasons now instead of just one. And did you _really_ just break Captain Hook's daughter's heart?"

A deer-in-the-headlights look developed on their son's face as it just dawned on him of what he had just done.

"Congratulations, son. The only worst thing you could have done was cheat on Rumpelstilskin's daughter. But if Mr. Jones doesn't try to thrash you, I will." Ruby knelt down until she was leveled with Adrian sitting on his chair, "It's the first night of the full moon, buddy. So you'd better watch your back tonight."

Adrian snapped his head up to his father for support who was found instead nodding in agreement with his wife. Adrian groaned.

"Now get back up front, Adrian Gerhardt Frankenstein; we've got customers to take care of."

Adrian got up eying his mother suspiciously and went to the front of the diner to take care of the next customer. He smiled when he saw Annabeth Gold's little French blue hat sitting on top of her dark blonde hair.

"Good evening, Ms. Gold." He smiled flirtatiously and leaned in front of her on the counter. Annabeth looked up at him her smiled face guarded as she pulled out her little handbag.

"Hi, Adrian. I'm here to pick up that ice cream cake that my family's having for desert tonight." She fished for a ten dollar bill and a couple of ones.

 _Man,_ he loved her accent.

"Oh. Right." He walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. He took out the cake labeled _Gold_ and brought it up front where Annabeth was waiting for him with $12.

"Here you go." She said crisply.

Adrian raised his eyebrows as he opened the cash register. Beautiful girls he never had a problem interacting with, and Annabeth was more distant than usual. She looked as if she couldn't wait to get away from his presence.

"I heard about you and Raelynne." She said.

Adrian subconsciously gulped.

"Oh. Right. That. You shouldn't believe everything you know. There's two sides to every story."

"Oh, I know. But there's only one of you two that has a problem with lying."

Adrian smiled nervously. Even when she said _lying,_ her voice sounded like a melody.

"Eh, heh, heh." He handed her a penny, "1 cent is your change."

"Thank-you." Her voiced rose when she said _you._ "Have a nice day. No, wait. I hope you tremble with fear when Killian and/or Kaitlyn Jones comes for you." She nodded once, then left the store with her cake.

Adrian groaned then cover his face with his hands. He should've known how much this would backfired when he kissed Clair Booth.

* * *

The shop bell tinkled as Annabeth stormed through the door.

The _nerve_ of that-that-oh she wasn't even going to _think_ it!

Behind the desk her father raised an eyebrow at her stormy expression.

"Stressful outing, sweetheart?"

"I guess you might say that." Annabeth walked by him into the kitchen in the back of the shop.

"Ah, there you are, love." Her mother turned to her from the stove, "What's wrong."

"Well," Annabeth whipped off her hat and hung it on the stand then set the cake on the counter, "Adrian Frankenstein broke up-no wait, _cheated_ on Raelynne Jones, and you know what he was just doing? Flirting with _me_ as I'm trying to get desert for tonight! The nerve of that guy!" She took off her blue and black coat and hung it beneath her hat then crossed her arms. "Needless to say, I won't be sorry when or if I hear that he got a thrashing from Killian Jones himself!" With that, she walked off to go up into her bedroom.

Belle watched her daughter storm off then looked to the doorway as her husband peeked through.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh," Belle gave a short laugh, "Teenaged drama."

"Ah." Rumple nodded, "Well, if you don't mind, I'll stay in front of the store avoiding it." He smiled at her before leaving and Belle turned back to the chicken dinner.


	4. Of Ex-Boyfriends and Archers

Raelynne Jones walked through the woods wrapped in a blue leather jacket trying not to cry. How could she have been so blind? The signs were all there now that she thought about it. she had seen him looking at other girls but always hoped it would go away as time went on.

What a mistake that had been.

When Adrian had first asked her out, and she had said yes, her father had looked immediately concerned.

"Love, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He had told her as he sipped his coffee at the kitchen table.

"Why not?"

"He has what we used to call 'a wandering eye'."

"They still use that term, Killian," Her mother had smiled walking into the room, unaware of the subject at hand.

Killian looked at Raelynn for confirmation and Raelynn nodded with a smile trying not to laugh at her father being out of touch with her generation and her mother being in tuned with it.

"Well," he chuckled, "Let me rephrase that," He cleared his throat. "He has what is known as a 'wandering eye'. One girl's beauty is never enough for him. I should know because I suffered with it for years until I met your mother." He looked back at the sink where her mother was and gave her a fond smile before turning back to her.

"He could change."

"Aye, but I wouldn't date him until he does."

"What's this I hear?" Her mother walked up behind her father and rubbed her hands into his shoulders. She suddenly looked as concerned as her father.

"It appears that young Adrian Frankenstein has made advances toward our young daughter; advances, that she's quite keen on returning."

"Raelynn." Her mother looked confused then took a seat next to her husband, "Adrian Frankenstein is the most flirtatious boy in town; you know that. Why would you want to go out with him?"

"Because I like him; he's nice, and funny, charming, handsome." She wasn't able to stop the smile that was forming as she described him.

When she looked up, her parents still looked confused.

"Sounds just like me when I was his age." Her father took another sip of coffee then drummed his fingers on the kitchen table.

"And you changed."

"Yes, but after your mother and few hundred years."

"Raelynn," Her mother's tone turned into the listen-to-mom tone, "We can't let you go out with him."

"Agreed." Her father gave a curt nod before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"But…didn't you say that I could go out with 'anyone I wanted to' when I was sixteen?"

Her father's smile froze and her mother blinked a couple of times.

"Did we?" Raelynn didn't think she had ever heard her father squeak before this moment, but squeak he did. He looked at her mother who was still looking at Raelynn and grabbed his coffee cup for comfort.

"We didn't think that Adrian Frankenstein would be on that list of people you wanted to be with."

"He's been there since 5th grade."

Her father choked on his coffee.

"Really?" He wiped his mouth, "As I recall quite vividly his father shared with me that he and Ruby were having trouble with him looking up girls' skirts at that time.

"It was then I said in my mind: 'no daughter of mine is going to be with that pipsqueak'."

"I thought the same." Her mother pointed to him in agreement, "Though, pipsqueak wasn't the mental word I used."

"I think he will be faithful to me."

"What makes you say that, love? Promises? Phrases like: 'you're the most beautiful lass in town, and any lad would be a fool to notice anyone but you'?"

Raelynn couldn't answer; apparently, her father could relate with Adrian more than even she thought he could.

"I knew it," Her father's eyes looked pleading, "Sweetheart, there are plenty of lads in this town; good lads at that, who would be happy to court you and treat you the way you deserve; why would you settle for the lowest when you can find someone worth giving your heart to?"

"Well…I don't think he's all that bad, if that's his only fault."

"It could be his only, but it's the very thing that eventually destroys all relationships." Her mother tapped her index finger anxiously on the table.

"He could change."

"Sweetheart, I don't think he wants to." Her father gave her a sad look, "And there's nothing worse than being with someone who not only doesn't want to change their faults, but doesn't see them as faults to begin with."

Eventually, they had just let it go, even though they obviously didn't want to.

"He'll break your heart," Her father had concluded with a panged look in his eyes before getting up to put his cup in the sink.

She should've listened to him. She remembered her last date with him the day right before she caught him kissing Claire.

They had gone to Granny's and then he took her to the park, but instead of getting out of the car, he started kissing her. Thinking it was going to be just a kiss, Raelynn had willingly given in…until his hands started to travel to her jean button.

She had yelped then slapped his hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Adrian asked shaking his hand.

"What do you think?" Raelynn had crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh, great, you're one of _those_ girls aren't you?"

"So?"

"I should've known." Adrian had drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Raelynn didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Are…we going to take a walk in the park?" She had asked.

"Yeah, sure," Adrian had opened his door, "let's go."

The air between them was strained for the rest of the evening even when he dropped her off. The next day, he was cheating on her. Was all he after the entire time a one night stand?

Raelynn leaned against a tree and crossed her arms. What was it about loving a person that you knew their faults but didn't care about them even if you knew it would be your personal downfall?

An arrow whizzed by and into a tree just beyond Raelynn yanking her out of her deep thoughts.

She whipped her head around to see Rolf Locksley walking toward her with a smile, a bow in one hand and a quiver slung around his shoulders.

Raelynn managed a smile.

"You scared me." She turned around and leaned her other side into the tree.

"Mission accomplished." His light accent bled through as he came closer, "Then again, you're always so deep in thought it's not that hard to…" His voice trailed off as he stood about a foot away, "Rae, what's wrong?"

Raelynn touched her cheek with one hand and discovered that she had been crying. She looked away.

"Hey," he leaned his bow against the tree and put his hands on top of her shoulders, "What's bothering you? Did you have a fight with Adrian?"

"You didn't hear?" Overnight, it was as if the entire town knew that Adrian had cheated on her. But Rolf was always out in the woods and riding his horse, plus it was Saturday, so it wasn't like he was at school hearing the Storybrooke teen gossip.

"Hear what?" Rolf drew his eyebrows together.

"Adrian and I are done."  
Rolf looked surprised.

"Really? What happened? Wait…" He narrowed his eyes, "Did he cheat on you?"

Raelynn looked away.

"I knew it." Rolf growled and looked away.

It seemed like if anyone didn't know that they were broken up, they figured it out really fast why they were.

Rolf turned back to her and massaged her shoulders releasing some of the tension she didn't know she had.

"So that's what brings you out here, huh?"

Raelynn looked down and nodded trying to keep the tears from falling. Rolf pulled her into a strong hug and rocked her back and forth. He smelled of pine trees and his horse, Lionheart.

"He's an idiot." He muttered as Raelynn struggled not to cry. "He didn't know what he had."

"That's what they've all been telling me." Raelynn sniffed.

"Because it's true." He stroked her hair with his gloved hand then pulled her at arm's length.

"Came here to clear your mind?"

Raelynn nodded.

"I wanted to get out of the house, but didn't know where to go. Everyone knows, and I can't go anywhere else without anyone looking at me right now."

"I know the feeling." Rolf smiled wryly.

"You do?" Raelynn wiped her face.

"Well, sort of. I'm the mayor's son; I'm always put on display. Why do you think I spend so much time out here?"

Raelynn managed a small laugh.

"Now," Rolf put an arm around her shoulders, "How about we go to my house? I'll text my mom ahead of time so she won't ask questions and she was sticking some apple crisp in the oven when I left about an hour ago. How would like to have some while we watch one of your favorite movies or play a game?"

"Sounds good." Rolf always knew how to try and make her feel better.

"Alright." Rolf walked over to the tree just beyond her and pulled out the arrow, "Wouldn't want to leave this out here, now would we?" He stuck it back in his quiver and grabbed his bow leaning on the tree Raelynn was leaning on.

Raelynn followed him a few yards to where his horse was tied up and watched him mount Lionheart and steer him over to her then reached down his hand.

"Shall we depart, m'lady?" He asked dramatically.

Raelynn laughed then took his arm and he hoisted her up in the saddle behind him. She wrapped his arms around his waist as he kneed Lionheart into a trot in the direction of the stables.

* * *

 **Well, I wanted to go farther but I decided to stop here, thinking it would be a good break. The feedback I'll get will tell me if this story might be worth continuing, since this one hasn't gotten very good feedback in the past.**


End file.
